<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interseksyon by nezukos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471016">Interseksyon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos'>nezukos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror!AU, M/M, Read End Notes please, Read tags properly, Roommates!Chanhun, Surprises!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakakita ng graham balls sa ref si Sehun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KD Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interseksyon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>half asleep ako kagabi nung naisip ko 'to i'm so sorry pero this is what my heart wants</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>College life.</p><p>Paano ba ito madedescribe ni Sehun?</p><p>"Ayos lang, Ma. Nakakapagluto naman po ako dito. Okay lang po ako, Ma. Nag-aaral po ako mabuti. Opo. Opo, mag-iingat po lagi. Mama, naman. ML lang sapat na di naman ako po ako pala-lakwatsa." Napakamot si Sehun sa noo habang ipit ang cellphone sa pagitan ng tainga at ng balikat bago hawakan muli iyon ng libreng kamay at salinan ng mainit na tubig ang kapeng titimplahin sa common kitchen ng boarding house. "Marami po ginagawa. Opo. Opo. Sige po. Babye. Hm. Labyu, Ma."</p><p>Nang matapos ang call nilang mag-ina, hinalo na ni Sehun ang kapeng tinitimpla.</p><p>1st year Architecture student si Sehun at magpupuyat na naman siya para gumawa ng plates.</p><p>Dahil malayo ang bahay sa eskwelahan, siya ay nag-boarding house na lang muna para hindi mapagod sa byahe.</p><p>Sa tatlong buwan niyang pagiging malayo sa pamilya, madalas siyang tawagan ng ina na laging nag-aalala sa kanya. Palibhasa bunso at baby ng pamilya kaya ingat na ingat ang ina sa kanya.</p><p>Sa katunayan, ayaw naman talaga siyang patirahin ng ina sa boarding house dahil ayaw nitong mapalayo sa kanyang bunso, pero ang ama niya ang nakakumbinsi sa nanay niya na panahon na para pakawalan si Sehun at iparanas sa kanya ang pagiging independent. Hence, heto siya't nakatagal ng mag-isa. Pero every two weeks ay umuuwi din naman siya sa kanila sa Laguna.</p><p>Pagkasimsim sa inuming kape, biglang tumalsik ang inumin sa damit niya sa gulat.</p><p>"Boo!"</p><p>"Ay puta naman--" Reaksyon niya sa pagsulpot ng roommate at senior niyang si Chanyeol na may nakasabit na tuwalya sa balikat. Kumpara sa kanya, si Chanyeol naman ay Business Management student at graduating na.</p><p>Tumawa ang senior at kumuha ng gunting para gupitin ang shampoo sachet na hindi mabuksan ng ngipin.</p><p>Tatawa-tawa itong gumupit sa sachet. "Sorry, sorry. Pupuyat ka na naman ba?"</p><p>"Kailangan, Kuya eh."</p><p>"Kaya mo yan. Geh, ligo na muna ako." Ngisi ni Chanyeol sa kanya bago umalis.</p><p>Kasabay din nun ang pag-akyat muli ni Sehun sa kanilang kwarto ni Chanyeol para makapag-umpisa na sa kanyang mga dapat tapusin.</p><p>"Olrayt, let's do this!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Alas-onse na ng gabi at focused pa rin si Sehun sa mga ginagawa sa kanyang desk sa tabi ng kama niya. Habang si Chanyeol naman ay nagligpit na ng gitara at humilata na sa kama.</p><p>"Di ka pa ba tapos?"</p><p>"Di pa." Kaswal na sagot nito habang ang natitirang ilaw na lang sa kanilang kwarto ay ang lamp shade sa desk ni Sehun.</p><p>"Sige, pre. Tulog na ako." Talikod ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang si Sehun ay abala pa rin sa kasalukuyang plate na tinatapos. Ngunit may pagkuskos na tunog sa kama ni Chanyeol na lumingon sa kanya. "Hun, June 1 na ba bukas?"</p><p>"Oo. Bakit?"</p><p>May ilang segundong patlang bago sumagot si Chanyeol. "Baba mo na kaya yang tasa mo."</p><p>"Mamaya na. Baka mag-kape pa ulit ako e." Kunot ang noo ni Sehun habang pinapantay ang mga linya sa ginagawang plate.</p><p>"H-Hindi ba kayang tapusin yan ng mas maaga?"</p><p>"Baka nga alas-kwatro na ako matulog, pero sana mas maaga. Buti na lang din alas tres pa pasok ko bukas. Kaso yoko mag-cram bukas."</p><p>"Okay." Patlang muli. At may binulong pa si Chanyeol bago tumalikod sa kanya pero hindi na iyon pumang-abot sa pandinig ni Sehun.</p><p><em> Wag ka na bumaba. </em> Yan ang bulong ni Chanyeol bago matulog.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tik tok tik tok </em>
</p><p>Mahihinang tunog na lang ang kasama ni Sehun sa mga oras na ito. Tunog ng orasan, tunog ng panulat na dumidiin sa tracing paper.</p><p>Ala-una y media at inaatake na siya ng antok kaya tumayo muna siya at kinuha ang tasa para bumaba muli at magtimpla ng kape.</p><p>Ayaw niyang magpatalo sa antok. Babawi na lang siya kapag natapos na niya ang plate.</p><p>Mula sa third floor ay bumaba siya sa first floor kung nasaan ang common kitchen ng mga boarders. Halos lahat ng hallways ay patay na ang ilaw liban na lang ang ilaw sa may hagdan.</p><p>Pagkababa sa kusina ay nadatnan niyang bukas ang isang ilaw at may isang lalaking nakaputing t-shirt ang nakaupo sa dulo ng lamesa.</p><p>May ilaw man sa bandang lababo, hindi naman ganun katanaw ni Sehun ang lalaking nakaupo sa sulok at nakadungaw sa bintana na wari bang may hinihintay.</p><p>Hindi niya ito mamukhaan at palagay niya ay hindi pa niya namimeet.</p><p>Isa siguro siya sa mga bagong boarder last week. Yan ang palagay ni Sehun bago kumuha muli ng sachet ng kape na libre sa tinutuluyan at siya'y nagtimpla muli.</p><p>Masyadong tahimik.</p><p>Hindi kumikibo ang lalaki, kaya nilingon ito muli ni Sehun.</p><p>Walang pinagbago. Nakaupo pa rin ang lalaki sa sulok at nakadungaw sa madilim na kalsada sa labas.</p><p>Bilang concerned na tao, habang hawak ang tasa ng kape at sumimsim roon, tanong niya sa lalaki, "Okay ka lang?"</p><p>Sa di inaasahan, tumango at ngumiti ang lalaki sa kanya bago bumalik sa pagtanaw sa bintana.</p><p>"Uh...Sehun nga pala. Bago ka ba dito?"</p><p>Hindi umimik ang lalaki kaya napasipsip muli si Sehun sa kape para itago ang pagkahiya. Binaba niya rin ang mainit na tasa kinalaunan para palamigin.</p><p>Tumuloy pa rin si Sehun sa pakikipag-usap sa lalaki. Magandang panlaban din kasi ito ng antok kapag may someone na pwedeng makausap. </p><p>Yun nga lang, hindi palasagot ang lalaki. Marahil nahihiya pa dahil baguhan.</p><p>"Parang ang lamig dito no?" Komento niya dahil yun ang totoo. Mas malamig pa dito sa baba kaysa sa kwarto nila ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Wala pa rin siyang natanggap na sagot sa kausap kaya sa pagkakataong ito at para hindi magmukhang awkward, binuksan niya ang ref at tiningnan ang laman.</p><p>As usual, puro can ng softdrinks ang laman na nakapangalan sa boarders na sina Baekhyun at Jongdae.</p><p>Meron din namang mga bote ng mogu-mogu, tirang ulam na nakamangkok at isang tupperware na nang damputin ni Sehun at silipin ang loob ay Graham balls ang laman.</p><p>Sinara niya ang ref at tumingin muli sa lalaki.</p><p>"Di ka ba makatulog?"</p><p>Tahimik pa rin ang lalaki at akma na sanang aalis si Sehun pagkadampot sa tasa ng kape dahil parang wala naman sa mood ang kausap. </p><p>Subalit sa gulat niya, sa unang pagkakataon, nagsalita na ang lalaki.</p><p>"May hinihintay ako."</p><p>Gulat ang gumuhit sa mukha ni Sehun dahil sino ang hinihintay ng lalaking ito dis-oras ng gabi? At may curfew sila di ba kaya takang-taka si Sehun sa sinabi ng lalaki.</p><p>Nagsalubong ang kanyang mga kilay. Pero napaisip rin na baka palusot lang ito ng lalaki para iwanan na niya ito at mahayaan itong mapag-isa.</p><p>Tumango-tango siya. "O-Okay. Sige, akyat na ako. Need ko pa tapusin plates ko." </p><p>Palakad na siya paalis ng kusina pero sinundan pa rin niya ng tingin ang lalaki na hindi na lumingon pa sa kanya.</p><p>Pagkatapak sa labas ng kusina, napakunot ng noo si Sehun sa nangyari pero binalewala na niya iyon at umakyat na para tapusin na ang plates niya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Masarap ang tulog ni Sehun nang matapos niya ang plates pagpatak ng alas tres ng umaga.</p><p>Sa sobrang pagod at antok, hindi na niya naibaba pa ang tasa ng kape na natagpuan na niyang nilalanggam ang loob nito pagkagising ng ala-una.</p><p>Nang mananghalian ay nagpabili siya kay Chanyeol na papauwi na galing sa klase ng kare-kare sa kalapit na karinderya.</p><p>Sa kusina sila nananghalian ng roommate nang maalala bigla ni Sehun ang nangyari kagabi.</p><p>"Alam mo ba..." simula niya habang turo ang tinidor kay Chanyeol. "Dyan nakaupo kagabi yung bagong boarder na nakausap ko."</p><p>Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Chanyeol. "Sinong bagong boarder?"</p><p>Nagkibit-balikat si Sehun at nilagyan ng bagoong ang kanin. "Di ko alam. Kagabi ko lang din siya nameet. Pero ang weird..."</p><p>Lumalim lalo ang boses ni Chanyeol nang tanungin niya, "Bakit?"</p><p>Patuloy lang si Sehun sa pag-kain habang si Chanyeol ay nanigas na sa kinauupuan.</p><p>"E kasi ba naman, madaling araw na pero may hinihintay pa daw siya? Weird. Nagpapapasok pa ba si Kuya Myeon ng boarder ng ganung oras? Di ba may curfew?"</p><p>Nag-iba ang timpla ng mukha ni Chanyeol at agad na inubos ang kinakain.</p><p>"Huy, Kuya, dahan dahan ka baka mabilaukan ka."</p><p>"Bilisan mo na rin dyan." Tumayo na si Chanyeol at nilagay na ang hugasin sa lababo.</p><p>Binilisan na rin ni Sehun kumain para ipasabay na kay Chanyeol ang hugasin. Luckily, umabot naman siya.</p><p>Pansin ni Sehun ang pagkabalisa ng roommate at akma na sana niyang tatanungin ito kung ayos lang ba ito nang biglang pumasok ang may-ari ng boarding house na si Junmyeon.</p><p>"Sehun." Bati nito na may ngiti sa labi ngunit pagdating kay Chanyeol ay tahimik na lang it na tumango.</p><p>Sinundan ni Sehun si Junmyeon ng tingin na nagbukas ng ref at kinuha ang tupperware na alaala niya ay may lamang Graham balls.</p><p>"Kuya Myeon, tinitinda mo po?" Tanong bigla ni Sehun na biglang natakam sa Graham balls na parang deserved niyang kainin matapos magpuyat.</p><p>Maliit ang ngiti sa labi ni Junmyeon habang nilalagay ang Graham balls sa plato. May lungkot na hindi maintindihan ni Sehun.</p><p>"Binili ko 'to kahapon. I-aatang ko sa altar." Sagot ni Junmyeon bago umalis ng kusina at itatanong pa sana ni Sehun kung para kanino pero tinapik na siya ni Chanyeol sa ulo at pinaalalahanan na siyang pumasok na.</p><p>Pagtanaw kung nasaan ang altar, napansin ni Sehun ang dalawang kandila na nakailaw roon kasama ang plato ng assorted Graham balls.</p><p>Maraming katanungan sa kanyang isip pero isinawalang-bahala na rin niya iyon nang makita ang oras.</p><p>Kailangan na pala niyang pumasok.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 3 years ago... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suot ang puting t-shirt, itim na shorts, itim na Nike shoes at  cap, pasensyosong naghintay si Kyungsoo sa kanyang nobyo na susundo sa kanya sa sulok ng lamesa sa kusina.</p><p>Nang marinig niya ang tunog ng motor ng kasintahan ay isang nakakasilaw na ngiti ang gumuhit sa labi niya pagkakita niya sa bintana sa kusina ang pagdating ng nobyo.</p><p>Agad niyang dinampot ang paperbag na naglalaman ng paboritong Graham balls nila ni Jongin na sariling sikap niyang ginawa para sa picnic date nila.</p><p>"Tito Myeon, alis na po ako! Andyan na po si Jongin!" Paalam ni Kyungsoo sa tiyuhin at may-ari na rin ng boarding house na tinutuluyan.</p><p>"Kyungsoo, mag-iingat kayo ni Jongin ah?" Anak na ang turing ni Junmyeon sa kanya simula nang maulila ang pamangkin.</p><p>"Opo, Tito!" Nakasalubong niya bigla ang roommate na si Chanyeol. “Hi Yeol!”</p><p>“Naks, may date siya oh. Enjoy!” Bati sa kanya ng roommate ng may malaking ngiti na nginitian din niya pabalik bago dali-daling sinalubong ng yakap si Jongin na hawak ang dalawa nilang helmet. Ngiting-ngiti siya na dahil matapos ang nakakastress na prelims ay nagkita na sila muli ni Jongin.</p><p>Isang halik sa labi.</p><p>"Tara?"</p><p>"Suot muna helmet ang baby." Pisil ni Jongin sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo bago suotan ito ng itim helmet at tsaka kunin ang dala nitong paperbag at silipin ang laman. "Graham balls 'to no?"</p><p>"Ano pa ba paborito nating dessert? Graham balls lang naman." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Tumawa si Jongin at hinawakan ang libreng kamay ni Kyungsoo bago magpaalam kay Junmyeon. "Kuya! Una na po kami! Hatid ko rin po si Kyungsoo mamaya."</p><p>Tumango lang si Junmyeon sa dalawa at kumaway na. "Ingat kayo!"</p><p>Mainit man sa mata ng iba ang pamangkin at nobyo nito dahil sa kanilang magkaparehang kasarian, para kay Junmyeon, kung saan masaya ang pamangkin ay doon ang suporta niya.</p><p>Umangkas si Kyungsoo sa likuran ng nobyo at umakap rito bago sila umandar papaalis.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ngunit bago pa makarating sa paroroonan, isang truck ang bumangga sa kanila sa isang intersekyon malapit sa unibersidad.</p><p>Tumilapon ang kanilang mga katawan. Nagkalat ang dugo sa daan at gayun na rin ang Graham balls na hindi nila natikman pa.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first of all i have to explain this story and yung mga parts na hindi ko na naexplain or baka namiss niyo</p><p>1. may homophobic theme ito . hindi lahat ng boarders ni junmyeon ay tanggap si kyungsoo. they talk ill about ksoo behind his back. yung iba pakitang tao lang na mabait kay ksoo kasi pamangkin ni kuya myeon<br/>2. atang ni junmyeon yung graham balls kasi yun yung fave dessert ng kaisoo<br/>3. nag-atang si junmyeon kasi death anniversary yun nila jongin at kyungsoo, june 1<br/>4. 'wag ka na bumaba' na sinabi ni chanyeol dahil tuwing june 1 nagpaparamdam si ksoo sa kusina. perhaps may boarder noon na nakakita, natakot at umalis kaya binalaan ni pcy si sehun kaso di naman narinig ni sehun<br/>5. yung mga nakakaalam na nagmumulto si ksoo sa kusina lalo na yung mga ka-batch ni pcy na nagboboard, they never speak about sa spirit ni ksoo na nagpaparamdam kasi ayaw nila manakot ng kapwa boarder tsaka pakiusap na rin yun ni junmyeon sa mga nakakaalam<br/>6. in short, takot lahat ng nakakaalam sa pagmumulto ni ksoo kaya they never speak about it at hinahayaan na lang nila tsaka di naman sila inaano so what's the point<br/>7. bakit hindi sinabi ni pcy at junmyeon kay sehun yung story behind sa graham balls? again, ayaw kasi nila manakot ng boarder tho mabait naman na spirit si ksoo lagi lang naghihintay kay jongin na dumating parang nung nabubuhay pa sila before their deaths<br/>8. kama ni kyungsoo yung kama ni sehun<br/>9. namatay parents ni ksoo nung nagboboard siya kay junmyeon hence he still stays as chanyeol's roommate</p><p>salamat kay jajandanie na pinagtanungan ko kung nagpplates na ba ang 1st yr archi kase wala ako alam ahahahha gusto ko lang magpuyat si sehun XD</p><p>if i missed something, tanong niyo na lang sa comments hahaha. sorry na :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>